1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a railway switch comprising a frog having a movable main point and auxiliary point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frogs comprising a movable frog point and comprising a main point and an auxiliary point slidingly engaging the main point have, for example, become known from German Utility Model Patent No. 69 08 819. For the purpose of reliably obtaining the required flexibility of the frog points movable relative to one another, a great total length of the construction is necessary in such arrangements but the arrangements known up till now have a relatively low load carrying capacity and stability of the frog point. To achieve the required flexibility of the frog points, it was necessary to construct the main and auxiliary points without a rail foot over a large portion. This resulted in a severely impeded stability due to the reduced bearing surface. Therefore, there were restrictions relating to the use of construction materials and with respect to the feasability of differing geometrical designs of railway switches. A further drawback of the known arrangements resulted from the necessity to provide weld junctions and glued junctions in the course of the track, partially at an area not being chucked. An additional problem of known arrangements is the susceptibility to errors in the shape of the travelling edge. A relatively complicated design and a complicated locking system have been necessary for movable points known up till now.